Enter Her Hollywood Life
by Kags Jane
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is an actress for one of the hottest shows: Inuyasha. She has the life that others would kill for. But she wants change, and comes up with a daring plan, a plan that could destroy everything she is. Find out the pairings for yourself.


Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a teen actress starring in one of the hottest shows: Inuyasha. Being so famous, you expect that everything she says for magazines and on talk shows is completely true. For example, she might say that her and her co-star, Kikyo, are actually the best of friends in real life, when they could've actually been feuding forever. Now she comes up with a daring plan that could destroy everything she is. Enter Kagome Higurashi's Hollywood Life.

Disclaimer: The only person I own is….Jean… because I made her up. Other then that, I don't own anyone else. Story line isn't completely mine either.

Enter her Hollywood Life: Chapter 1

"Kagome….Kagome! KAGOME!" A voice yelled, waking 16 year old Kagome Higurashi up.

"Argghh….what….?" Kagome asked, getting up, still dozing.

"You've got to get up now. You have a photo shoot in an hour, then another 2 interviews right after, THEN you've got to work on the next episode." Jean, Kagome's personal assistant, told her.

"But we finished shooting the episode so damn late last night!"

Who am I, you're probably wondering? I'm Kagome Higurashi, one of the main actresses for one of the hottest shows: Inuyasha. In this movie, we all use our own first names, and last names. Our producer thought it would be a fun gimmick. Ever since I started acting for this show, magazines have started wanting interviews, I've been all over TV, making my own movies, getting #1 on favourite teen actress in magazines, and having fans stalking for mobbing me. It's a glamorous life that people would die for, but I'd just like some time for myself, where I'm not either doing interviews, or shooting episodes.

"Come on Kagome! Up up up up!" Jean yelled.

I dragged myself out of bed. Usually I'd just settle for a T-shirt and jeans, but since we were doing a photo shoot today, I'd have to wear something a little more….special. I picked one of my designer outfits from my walk-in closet, threw it on, Jean helped me out, and we were ready to go.

A limo picked me up outside. As I got on, I heard my driver swear.

"Great, I just heard on the radio that there's major traffic today." He said.

"So? I can sleep longer on the ride there." I replied.

"Think of it this way, they can't start without Kagome." Jean said.

By the time we actually got to the shoot, we were already half an hour late.

"Kagome!" A bunch of camera men waved at me.

"Hi!" I said, pretending to remember them all.

So in the next hour, we went through picture after picture.

"Oh, sorry, but Kagome has to go now, she has an interview lined up." Jean said, checking her watch.

"Oh, okay. We're pretty much done here anyways." The magazine cover page artist said.

"Okay, well, bye!" I said, waving.

We got back into the limo and drove off. When we got there, the interview we had was nothing new.

"So, we've all heard rumours about you and you're co-star, Kikyo, feuding for quite a while now." The interviewer asked.

I laughed, "No no, that's only ON camera. Off camera we're just like sisters really. We look out for each other, go everywhere with each other. We're so close!" I said,

Truth is, I really can't stand Kikyo. The only reason I said those things is because my publicist and Jean always tell me that negative comments are bad publicity.

We wrapped up that interview quickly, and in the next interview, they were pretty much the same questions. Everyone wants to know about me and Kikyo. People think that the reason we're feuding is because I'm jealous that she's dating our other co-star, Inuyasha. On camera, me and Kikyo are supposed to both be in love with Inuyasha, and Inuyasha in love with the both of us.

Off camera, Kikyo is the one with the thing for him. Sure I like Inuyasha, but only as friends. People think I actually like him because we had to share one kiss from the movie. Big deal. The magazines just have all these rumours to get readers. But as a star, we've all learned to adapt to it.

Finally, we get to the set.

"Hey Kags," Kikyo says to me.

"Kikyo, hey…" I say back to her.

"Shame about your black eye rings, doubt you'll get those covered up." She says to me.

"The only reason you don't have them is because you don't get as many episodes hm?" I say back to her.

That seemed to tick her off. Kikyo is always complaining about not being in enough episodes and not having nearly as many lines as I do.

"You probably bribed them to get that role, darling." She says back to me.

She always thinks that there was some mistake when casting because she "obviously" was suited for my role.

"Or maybe you're just jealous, 'darling'." I say.

She just growls and walks away.

"The Wicked Witch of the West strikes again, Kagome?" Jean says, when she sees Kikyo walking and growling away.

"Yup, she strikes again." I say.

Then we hear our director calling us all onto the set.

We rehearse our lines and run through it. After about 20 times of doing the same part over and over again, we finally get it, and go to the next scene.

This was Kikyo's episode, so Kikyo was feeling mighty happy and proud for herself.

When we FINALLY finish the dumb episode, Kikyo is skipping and giggling off the set, putting down everyone because she thinks she did a superior job in this episode.

"Whatever," I say and roll my eyes.

I go over to the other set and talk to Inuyasha for a while. That's when I notice someone's hands going around his waist.

"Inuyasha, honey. Don't talk to someone like her." Kikyo says.

Inuyasha starts blushing madly.

'Poor Inuyasha' I think.

"Kikyo, if you grab him any tighter, he might start to suffocate." I say,

"Ugh, whatever." Kikyo says and rolls her eyes, "Let's go Inuyasha, don't socialize with pathetic people like her."

Inuyasha blushes and mouths 'bye' to me.

Poor poor Inuyasha, I really do feel sorry for him. I have no clue what he really sees in her.

Back in the limo we go and drive on home.

In the show, I live at a temple and my mom is a really caring and nice person, and my little brother is cute.

Back at home, nothing is like that. My house is a giant mansion and my REAL mom just likes to profit from the money I make. My REAL dad likes to be the producer of my movies. And my REAL little brother (believe it or not) is about as annoying as a wedgie while on the red carpet. He just wants to get in all my movies.

Hollywood life really isn't as glamorous as it seems.


End file.
